


sick day

by heizeze



Series: Haikyuu Catboys >.< [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cat/Human Hybrid AU, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Sickfic, cat hybrid kenma, owner kuroo, really not that much, sick Kenma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:42:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25835179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heizeze/pseuds/heizeze
Summary: Kenma is sick and misses Kuroo while he’s at the store picking up his medication.(kind of a sequel to “strays”)
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Series: Haikyuu Catboys >.< [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1842721
Comments: 5
Kudos: 145





	sick day

**Author's Note:**

> i love writing hurt/comfort ahahahaha oops

This was hell. Flames cooked behind Kenma’s eyelids and his naked body shivered despite the sweltering heat beneath the comforter. His tail flicked weakly beneath the sweaty sheets. He felt his hair plastered to his forehead and his legs stuck to the covers as he shifted uncomfortably. A little huff escaped his lips when he rolled onto his stomach, face first into the pillow.

This shit was getting old. 

Today was the third day in a row that Kenma had awoken with a burning fever. It must’ve been something he’d caught at Shouyou’s birthday party. It had to be. After all, there had been a lot of people and hybrids there, all from different parts of Tokyo, some even from outside of the city. After visiting the vet (much to Kenma’s dismay), his doctor confirmed that it was a stomach virus common among cat and dog hybrids, and should pass within the week. Knowing that it would pass soon didn’t make it any more bearable for Kenma, though. After insisting that he stay and care for Kenma, Kuroo finally caved and agreed that the cat-boy would be alright alone for a few days. Kenma enjoyed being alone, anyway. Not today, though.

Groaning, Kenma flicked his ears and reached his right hand out into the icy air beyond the comforter. He weakly felt around on the night table before finally closing his shaking hand around a cold glass. He would’ve smiled at the thought that his owner had left it just for him, but he was really too weak to show any emotion. 

Pushing himself up on his elbows, Kenma brought the glass to his lips and took a long sip. He shivered as he felt the freezing liquid course down his throat.

Kenma grimaced as he sat up in the sweat-soaked sheets, squinting in the bright morning light. Wait, was it even morning? He slowly turned his head to face Kuroo’s night stand on the opposite side and saw bright, lime-green numbers that read 7:14 A.M. Usually his owner left for work at 7:30, and Kenma hoped that he hadn’t left yet. Sure, he liked having alone time, but sometimes (especially when he was sick), Kenma needed the comfort and doting on from his owner. He took another sip of the water before setting it back down on the bedside table. 

“Damn!” Kuroo’s annoyed voice in the other room snapped the hybrid out of his thoughts. Kenma furrowed his eyebrows and slowly slid his bare feet out and onto carpet. Throwing back the covers and wobbling up, chilly air kissed his burning skin and he dragged himself to the dresser to put on a pair of boxers. 

“Tetsurou...?” Kenma called weakly as he pulled the dark fabric up his legs and over his groin. A wave of dizziness washed over him and he gripped the edge of the dresser, gritting his teeth. He squeezed his eyes shut when his head started to throb. “...Tetsu...”

“Kenma? Why are you up already, baby?” Large hands slid from behind the cat-boy’s torso and crossed over his stomach. 

“I... ‘m cold...” Kenma heard the slightest worried grunt from his owner behind him, and shivered as his calloused hands rested over his hip bones. One of them slid up his chest to lie flat on his forehead. 

“Oh, baby, you’re still burning up,” Kuroo exclaimed. “Come here,” he instructed, placing his hands on the younger’s shoulders and gently turning him around to face him. Their eyes met, and Kuroo lifted a hand up to move a few strands away from the boy’s sweaty forehead. “Poor baby,” he said as he gazed into his pet’s glazed, unfocused eyes. Gently, he slid his hands beneath the younger and hoisted him up against his chest. The cat-boy gave only a quiet grunt and then laid his head against his owner’s chest. His tail hung slack as he was carried out of the bedroom.

“We’re our of hybrid fever-reducers, so I’m going to the store. I’ll be right back, ok baby?” He said softly as he settled his boy onto the couch. He reached up to scratch Kenma’s ears and got a quiet purr. Kuroo smiled. “Will you be alright?” The cat-boy flicked his ears towards the voice. Glossy eyes looked up to meet Kuroo’s. 

“...What?”

“Will you be alright while I go to the store?”

“No! Don’t leave me, Tetsu... Please stay...” Kenma began to sob quietly, clearly delirious in a feverish haze. Slender, shaking fingers clutched into Kuroo’s t-shirt. He frowned. 

“Baby, I need to get your medicine, ok? I’ll be back soon, I promise.” 

“O-ok...” Kuroo gently pried the boy from his shirt and stood up, giving his ears a final scratch. 

“Wait right here, alright? You shouldn’t stand, I don’t want you passing out again.” Kenma gave a slight nod and sunk back into the couch. He closed his eyes as he heard the door shut and lock. 

Sweat and uneasiness prickled fresh on the back of Kenma’s neck and up his tail. He shot up, gasping, clammy hands clenching the couch cushions. When had he fallen asleep? How long had he been asleep? And more importantly, where was Kuroo? The absence of Kuroo’s keyring by the door told Kenma that he was the only one home.

“Tetsurou...?” he called out, his tail flicking nervously and a pit of worry settling in his stomach. Kenma must’ve had a nightmare, but what it was about was just out of his mind’s grasp. The uneasiness began to fester in his stomach as his call was answered with silence. Faster than he should’ve, Kenma wobbled to his feet, giving full control to his unstable legs that were feeling an awful lot like jelly at the moment. Feeling himself sway a bit as he stood from the couch. The den swam around in front of him, but he took a shaking step anyway. A whirl of gravity hit the hybrid and sent his vision spinning, bracing himself with two hands flat on the coffee table before him. 

“Tetsu..?” he called again, staggering up and swiveling his ears wildly for any sound, anything. Kenma felt his hair stand up. Why was it so damn cold?

He shivered, taking a few more swaying steps towards the front door. As he stumbled closer, the room swam around Kenma. His fever-addled head felt like it was rolling around inside a fishbowl. He just couldn’t stand straight. “...Tetsu...” His vision was rapidly fading, and the last thing the cat-boy saw was the door opening and the carpet floor flying towards his face before everything was black. 

Kuroo fumbled with his keys as he stood in front of his apartment door. He hadn’t meant to keep Kenma waiting for longer than 15 minutes, considering the drug store was less than a five minute drive, but there had been more people there than he’d expected and morning traffic was wild as ever.

Finally, the lock clicked, and Kuroo pushed the door open, one hand clutching his coat and the other the bag.

”Sorry, I took so long, baby, I got caught in morning traffic but...” Kuroo trailed off, kicking the door shut behind him, but dropping his bag when he saw the small hybrid crumpled on the floor, face-down, tail laid flat and still behind him. “Kenma!” he cried as he dove to the floor in front of the boy, taking the limp form up in his arms. Tears welled in his eyes and he shook Kenma vigorously. “Kenma! Kenma, wake up! Please” Kuroo felt wetness on his cheeks and his heart began to sink as Kenma remained unresponsive and limp. Finally, a weight lifted off of Kuroo’s chest when his pet’s eyes slowly opened. 

“Tetsurou...?” He sighed exasperatedly, gripping Kenma’s shoulders tightly. He didn’t notice the younger trembling in his grasp when he started yelling. 

“Jesus Christ, Kenma, what the hell did you do? I thought something happened to you! Why did you get up, I told you to stay on the couch, damn it! You scared the shit out of me!” he hollered, shaking Kenma’s shoulders roughly. He squeezed his eyes shut and wiped away his own tears with the back of his hand.

“I-I woke up, and I didn’t know where you were... So I got up to look, a-and I-I-“

“I told you where I was going! And then I came back to find you face-down on the floor unconscious!”

A pit formed in Kuroo’s stomach when he noticed the flattened ears, the fluffed-up tail, and the watery eyes staring up at him. The boy’s lip trembled and Kuroo finally realized the violet trembling of thin shoulders beneath his large hands. Kenma spoke before he could even apologize. 

“I-I’m sorry, Tetsu- *sniff* I-I got scared... *sniff* ‘m sorry... sorry...” Kuroo felt his heart crack when he’d realized that Kenma hated being yelled at, more than any hybrid he knew. 

“Shit- baby, I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to yell- I got scared that something had happened to you,” Kuroo cried, reaching up to wipe Kenma’s tears away and pet his ears gently. “I shouldn’t have yelled at you, baby, I know you’re sick, I’m sorry,” he sniffled along with hybrid, smiling a little when the smaller pressed his head into the other’s caressing hand. His molten amber eyes looked up at him. 

“It’s ok... I’m glad you’re back now,” he replied softly, leaning into his owner’s chest and allowing a quiet purr escape him. 

Kuroo gently lifted his arms up to wrap around his hybrid’s sweat-beaded back, embracing him gently and burying his face into the cat-boy’s neck, breathing in his scent. His heart fluttered when Kenma leaned deeper into the embrace, purring more loudly and curling his tail around the elder’s thigh. 

“I really am sorry for yelling and grabbing you. I shouldn’t have done that.” He murmured into the boy’s hair. He felt Kenma shake his head against his chest. 

“I know you didn’t mean it. I’m alright, really. Just feel sick,” Kenma purred, sliding his arms up and behind Kuroo’s neck. 

“Okay,” Kuroo sighed, still feeling a little guilty. Slowly, he stood up and took the cat-boy and the shopping bag with him. “I bought fever-reducers in bulk, so I won’t have to go back. Oh, and I called in sick for today and tomorrow.” Kuroo walked them into the den, carefully laying Kenma down on the couch and arranging the fluffy pillows so that he would be comfortable. 

“Wait here, I’ll get you some water,” Kuroo said, patting Kenma’s bare thigh and setting a bottle of pills on the kotatsu. Kenma sighed and nodded. Sure, he felt like absolute shit right now, but his owner cared for him, and honestly, that was enough. 

**Author's Note:**

> congrats for making it to the end! we love responsible kuroo >.<


End file.
